


Grün

by Melian12



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Repressed Memories, Sad, Trauma, armer Knopf, sanssouci
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Seit Jahrzehnten trägt Friedrich Erinnerungen mit sich herum, die er nie wirklich in sein Bewusstsein lässt.Aber manchmal kämpfen sie sich an die Oberfläche.





	Grün

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writeranthea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeranthea/gifts), [Silavon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silavon/gifts).



> Katte hat in meinem Kopf einfach grüne Augen. Punkt.  
> Sry not sry für historical inaccuracy ;)

An diesem Abend war Friedrich mit seinen Hunden durch den Park in Sanssouci geschlendert, er hatte mit den Augen die Blumen gestreichelt und mit seinen alternden Händen das seidige Fell seiner Windspiele, und er hatte seine Gedanken fließen lassen. Es war der ruhige Abschluss eines ruhigen Tages gewesen, an dem er nur ein kurzes Gespräch mit seinem Finanzminister  hatte überstehen und einige Briefe hatte schreiben müssen.

Ansonsten war nicht viel vorgefallen. Er hatte ein wenig gelesen, hatte Flöte gespielt, sogar zum Komponieren war er gekommen. Ein guter Tag. Jetzt würde er noch das letzte Licht dieses Lauen Frühlingsabends genießen, ein wenig Zeit mit seinen vierbeinigen Freunden verbringen, und dann ins Bett gehen. Der morgige Tag versprach nämlich, sehr viel anstrengeder zu werden als der heutige.

Unter seinen Füßen knirschten Kies und Sand. Eine leichte Brise ließ das Laub der Bäume und Büsche rascheln und spielte mit seinen offenen Locken. Irgendwo schräg hinter ihm plätscherte ein Brunnen. Die sinkende Sonne färbte den Himmel langsam sanft orange. Friedrich ließ seinen Blick über die Gewächse am Wegrand wandern, ohne an irgendetwas hängen zu bleiben. Er lief gemächlich seinen Hunden hinterher.

Doch dann fiel ihm etwas ins Auge. Eine Staude, deren Blätter im Abendlicht in einem atemberaubenden Grün glänzten, fing seinen Blick. Es war ein warmes, leuchtendes Grün mit goldenen Einsprengseln. Ein einzigartiges Grün, das er seit schier endlos langer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Tatsächlich war es so lange her, dass er diesen unvergleichlichen Grünton zu sehen bekommen hatte, dass er zunächst überlegen musste, woher ihm dieses Schattierung so unwahrscheinlich vertraut war. Er blieb stehen, ganz in seinen fließenden Gedanken versunken, die immer weiter zurück in die Vergangenheit strömten – bis Friedrich mit einem Mal erschrocken erstarrte.

Er hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Das wurde ihm im selben Moment bewusst, in dem er merkte, dass es zu spät war. Er hätte seine Gedanken nicht so weit zurückgehen lassen dürfen. Unter keinen Umständen!

Wie anklagend sah er hinüber zu der Staudenpflanze, doch ob der Lichteinfall schuld gewesen war oder seine eigene Einbildungsraft – der einzigartige Grünton war verschwunden. Weg. Wie ausgelöscht. Wie – er zögerte, wagte sich erst nicht an das Wort heran. Dann dachte er es doch.

Wie tot.

Seine Knie zitterten mit einem Mal. Schwer auf seinen Stock gestützt schleppte er sich zur nächsten Bank. Seine Hunde liefen weiter, auf die Wiese, er beachtete sie nicht länger. Rastlos ließ er den Blick schweifen, alles schien ihm plötzlich so groß und weit, der Himmel schien auf ihn zu stürzen – Alles war voller Himmel, tiefer, blauer Himmel, in dem er zu ertrinken drohte –

Er schloss die Augen, doch auch so sahen sie nur Himmel. Himmel, nichts als Himmel, so wie er damals in Küstrin nur Himmel hatte sehen können, zu schwach an Körper und Seele, um sich auch nur aufzusetzen. Blaue Himmel, schwarze Himmel, weiße und graue Himmel, auch gelbe, rote und violette Himmel  hatte er gesehen.

Doch jetzt war alles grün in seinem Kopf, grüner Himmel, und das Grün war so leuchtend und warm, dass Friedrich davon innerlich ganz kalt wurde. Ein Schauer lief durch seinen Körper.

Unter seinen Füßen konnte er Sand und Kies erahnen, er konnte es spüren. Es ließ ihn an anderen Sand und anderen Kies denken, die unter anderen Füßen geknirscht hatten. Es war ein kühler Tag gewesen, das wusste er noch, er konnte noch immer den kühlen, feuchten Wind in seinem Gesicht spüren, der durch die Tränen auf seinen Wangen unangenehm kalt geworden war. Und das unbarmherzige Metall an seinem Gesicht. Seine Kehle hatte sich rau angefühlt, schmerhaft heiser, als hätte er laut geschrien… hatte er das etwa nicht?

Dann wurde ihm schwindelig, seine Hände klammerten krampfhaft sich an etwas, hinter seinen Augenlidern wurde der Himmel trüb und schwarz und er konnte sich endlich davon losreißen.

 

Ruckartig atmete Friedrich ein. Die Flut der Erinnerungen wogte zurück, um ihn fürs Erste in Frieden zu lassen. Es kam ihm vor, als hätte er Stunden in seinen Erinnerungen verbracht, doch noch immer ließ die Sonne weiches, oranges Licht auf den Park und Schloss Sanssouci fallen. In einigen Metern Entfernung spielten seine Hunde auf der Wiese.

Mit einem leisen Seufzten und der Hilfe seines Gehstocks kam Friedrich wieder auf die Füße. Kurz wurde ihm wieder schwindelig, doch er zwang die bunten Himmel in seinen Kopf zurück und konzentrierte sich auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen.

Grauer Sand.

Heller Kies.

Nur kein Himmel.

Nur kein Grün.

Dieses furchtbare Grün… Es musste Einbildung gewesen sein, denn diesen warmen Grünton hatte er in seinem Leben nur an einem Flecken gesehen, und es war der Welt schon seit Jahrzehnten unwiederbringlich verloren. Es existierte nur noch in seinem Kopf, wie konnte es auch anders sein, schließlich war es für immer vergangen. Ausgelöscht.

Tot.

Dabei war es so einzigartig gewesen… so einzigartig schön…

Langsam lief Friedrich den Weg entlang, hinüber zu seinen Hunden. Die einzigen Freunde, die ihm noch geblieben waren. Wenigstens sie hatten ihn nicht verlassen.

Kurz sah er den eleganten, samtgrauen Tieren zu, wie sie über die Wiese tollten, und ein fast schüchternes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Doch dann kam ein Wind auf, der ihn unangenehm daran erinnerte, dass das Gras, auf dem die Windspiele liefen, grün war. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, rief seine Hunde zurück und machte sich mit ihnen auf den Weg ins Schloss.

Einen letzten zweifelnden Blick warf er noch auf die Staudenpflanze, doch die stand so unschuldig da wie eh und je. Friedrich blinzelte misstrauisch, doch alles blieb, wie es war, und nichts erinnerte mehr an davor.

Nichts erinnerte mehr an dieses einzigartige Grün…

Friedrich schüttelte den Kopf. Litt er jetzt etwa auch noch unter Wahnvorstellungen? Die Vergangenheit war vergangen und sollte besser auch vergangen bleiben.

Er sah nicht hinauf in den abendlichen Himmel, während er zurück zu seinem Schloss ging, und dennoch war es Friedrich, als spürte er Blicke in seinem Rücken. Stechende Blicke, die sich auf seiner Haut einbrannten. Verzweifelte Blicke aus schönen, grünen Augen.

Warmen, leuchtenden grünen Augen mit goldenen Einsprengseln.

Grüne Augen, die auf immer vergangen waren.

Verloren. Ausgelöscht.

Tot.


End file.
